gexfandomcom-20200215-history
List of quotes in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko
This is a list of quotes and one-liners Gex says in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko. All are relevant to certain situations. Eating a Fly US *"Mmmm TVs intead of potatoes!" UK *"What's for dinner?" *"Nummy NooNoo." *"I eat ya!" *"Good, good, good!" *"A McFly meal for me, please!" *"I'm a sucker for bugs!" Tail Attacking US *"How do you like me NOW!!!" *"Forget about it!" *"Hit me! Go on! Hit me!" *"Hmm! Hmm! Time to go postal!" *"My tail says hello." *"My tail doesn't like you!" UK *"Somebody's gotta do it." *"I'm famous for this." *"My tail doesn't like you." *"Gotta love the tail!" *"THWACK!" *"My tail says hello." *"Tags ya!" *"That's one powerful piece of machinery!" *"Big hurt!" *"Swinging, baby!" *"I know what you're thinking: It's tail time!" *"Partyblow! Partyblow!" *"Here comes the business end of my butt!" *"Asta la vista, baby!" *"Eat my tail!" *"Taste my tail!" *"Lock and load, little lizard!" *"Let's get it on!" *"Now that's what I call getting some tail!" *"Watch me use my tail to kick your butt!" Taking Damage US *"NOW CUT THAT OUT!" *"Cut step Gecko!" UK *"Black goes with anything." *"Why do I get the feeling you're measuring me?" *"I'm not dead! Yet." *"It's a dirty job but someone has to do it." *"Come with me to the deep fryer." *"Careful! Careful!" *"Who's the dead party?" *"Kinda creepy..." Entering/Exiting a Level US *"Lock and load little lizard!" *"It's tail time!" *"Let's get it on!" UK *"Lock and load!" *"It's payback time!" *"A-hunting we will go!" Holiday Broadcasting US *"My favorite holiday: Halloween!" *"Christmas town? I'm Jack Gexington from Halloweentown." *"Donner Party to 20! Donner Party to 20!" *"Note to self! Don't lick any flagpoles!" *"I'll show you who's naughty and who's nice!" (Encountering Evil Santa) *"Oh my lord it's Jerry Garcia!" (Encountering Evil Santa) *"Step aside fatboy!" (Encountering Evil Santa) UK *"I'm freezing my tail off here!" (Start of level) *"I'm going out now, chaps. I may be gone for some time." (Start of level) *"Just call me Gex of the Antarctic". (Start of level) *"Cold blood, cold weather. Bad combination." (Start of level) *"And here in this hostile climate lives the Remarkable Snow-Gecko." *"I'm gonna find Prancer and Blitzen ask them why reindeer have such dumb names." *"Christmas already? Where's the shopping list?" *"Somebody throw me a blanket." *"It's always winter here and never Hanukah." *"It's pretty, alright. Pretty cold." *"OK, but I still have my doubts about the Tooth Fairy." (encountering Evil Santa) *"I'll show you who's naughty and who's nice!" (encountering Evil Santa) *"If you're Santa Claus, then I'm a 6-foot talking lizard. Wait a minute." (encountering Evil Santa) *"I want a puppy and a yo-yo and a submarine and... am I going too fast?" (encountering Evil Santa) *"Go pick on someone your own size!" (encountering Evil Elf enemies) *"Hey, go back to making toys!" (encountering Evil Elf enemies) *"Don't make me mad, I used to throw snowballs for my country." (encountering Evil Elf enemies) *"If there's rocks in those, I'm telling teacher on you!" (encountering Evil Elf enemies) *"Watch out, the Russian judge marks real low!" (encountering Skating Elf enemies) *"Hello you small, pointy-eared Vulcan reject." (encountering Skating Elf enemies) *"Aren't you in that new show, 'Evil Elves on Ice'?" (encountering Skating Elf enemies) *"Yes, but can you do a triple-toe salco followed by a backward lurch?" (encountering Skating Elf enemies) *"Enough with the extreme sports!" (encountering Snowboarding Elf enemies) *"Leave it out, I'm a learner!" (encountering Snowboarding Elf enemies) *"Elfboarding? That's on Sky Sports, isn't it?" (encountering Snowboarding Elf enemies) *"You just look silly going downhill on a tea tray." (encountering Snowboarding Elf enemies) *"How festive! Every city should have outdoor dancing sweets." (commenting on dancing candy canes) *"Either those canes are dancing, or I took too much Day Nurse." (commenting on dancing candy canes) *"And a 1 and a 2! Now you've got it ladies!" (commenting on dancing candy canes) *"I wanna lick it, but I know my tongue will get stuck!" (commenting on dancing candy canes) *"Does this outfit look dope? Or just Dopey?" (commenting on outfit) *"How do the kids wear these hats in the summer." (commenting on outfit) *"I just can't convince myself that bobble hat's red." (commenting on outfit) *"Nice anorak. Let's go down the station and collect some train numbers." (commenting on outfit) *"Alright! I have a need for speed and a tail for balance." (on snowboard) *"Look at me, I'm extreme!" (on snowboard) *"I'm extreme-ly cold!" (on snowboard) *"Good thing I found this used ski." (on snowboard) *"Where's the handbrake on this thing?" (on snowboard) Mystery TV US *"With my trusty magnifying glass, I can spend the entire day burning ants!" (Start of level) *"With this raincoat I make the perfect Sherlock Holmes...Or a flasher!" (Start of level) *"This is one rixy joint...for a video game." *"This is all fun and games until someone loses an eye!" *"The flying part is cool. The undead part sucks." (as DracuGex) *"I'm suddenly thirsty...For blood!" (as DracuGex) UK *"The gecko did it! He had motive, opportunity and sneaky little eyes!" (Start of level) *"With my trusty magnifying glass, I can see... that I really need a pedicure." (Start of level) *"I see it once, the culprit's a left-handed accountant. Easy if you're a genius." (Start of level) *"If I had a cat, I could swing it here." *"I hate these pokey, little terraced houses." *"This is a person with a taste for stuffed animals, many bathrooms and a huge eating bill." *"Nice pad. Wonder if Elton's home?" *"Is anyone home? Can you tell me what Rosebud means?" *"This is one rixy joint... for a video game." *"It's almost like someone want's to confuse me!" *"Now let me see, is it left, left right? Or is it right, left right?" *"If those are the fleas, I'd hate to see the dog." *"Time for a little pest control." *"No wonder I've been scratching; this head's infested!" *"I used to walk that way, but the chafing's much better now." (encountering Poacher enemy) *"You take that gun outside right now, young man!" (encountering Poacher enemy) *"Watson, is that you?" (encountering Poacher enemy) *"Hello, Major. Damn hot... what? Flunging too good for." (encountering Poacher enemy) *"So what do you think? Band fox, honey? (commenting on outfit) *"I look like Holmes, but I feel like Columbo." (commenting on outfit) *"Han shock looking a bit pricey at 42 arms!" (commenting on outfit) *"I like capes, but they're hell in revolving doors." (commenting on outfit) *"Ah, yes. the mystery of the Two-Grin Hat." *"I'm suddenly very thirsty... for blood." (as DracuGex) *"The flying part is cool. The undead part sucks." (as DracuGex) *"I'll have some black pudding and a pint of O-positive." (as DracuGex) Tut TV US *"A transport? I'm saved! Over here!" *"Well! I'm not going that way, it's much too lucky! This way is much easier!" *"When this level is over, I am selling this hat!" UK *"Amazing what you can do with a thousand slaves and a GCSE in geometry." (Start of level) *"I want something in stone, really monumental." (Start of level) *"I'm gonna find the guys that made Stargate and demand a refund!" (Start of level) *"What did I do with my Rosetta-stone phrasebook?" (Start of level) *"Pass the factor 36, I hate it when my tail peels!" *"Camels, palm trees, permits and clapping just gets better and better!" *"Hello Las Vegas!" *"What a bunch of funny-looking pointed buildings." *"I'm gonna get my towel down before the Germans get here." *"Half man, Half dog. 100% sexy." (encountering Anubis enemy) *"Are you your own best friend?" (encountering Anubis enemy) *"Hope you're housebroken..." (encountering Anubis enemy) *"They say owners start to look like their dogs, but really..." (encountering Anubis enemy) *"Scarabs? Why'd it have to be scarabs?" (encountering Scarab enemy) *"Is that John, Paul, George or Ringo?" (encountering Scarab enemy) *"I thought scarabs were supposed to be good luck." (encountering Scarab enemy) *"It's a water moccason, or maybe a desert beetle." (encountering Scarab enemy) *"Doctor Who must've left this behind." (near telephone booth) *"Darn, left my phonecard in my other headdress." (near telephone booth) *"Hey, there's a card in here. 'For a good time, call Isis'." (near telephone booth) *"It's for yoo-hoo!" (near telephone booth) *"All aboard, please. All aboard!" *"I always say, the headdress makes the man." (commenting on outfit) *"I know this stuff. I was a neuromantic." *"After 7 lean years, you'll have a Christmas No. 1." Army Channel US UK *"War is hell, but ever so butch!" (Start of level) *"I have not yet begun to fight!" (Start of level) *"Where's Mr. Doc when you need him?" *"Hup-2-3-4!" *"Can we just all get along?" *"John Wayne, eat your heart out!" *"I think I prefered peeling potatoes." *"Is there any chance of me getting a desk assignment?" *"Deserters will be given a stern talking to!" *"I love the smell of bugs in the morning. It smells like... Victory!" (also used in secret Army video) *"All dressed up and ready for war!" (commenting on outfit) *"Who needs the SAS when I'm in town?" *"These boots are killing me!" (commenting on outfit) *"This helmet's gone and mussed my hair!" (commenting on outfit) *"The backpack's to keep my sandwiches in." (commenting on outfit) Western Station US UK *"Saddle up, hombre!" (Start of level) *"Yeehaw, little dogies!" (Start of level) *"Xtra, I'm-a fixin' to rescue you!" (Start of level) *"We ride out at dawn." (Start of level) *"Rollin' rollin' rollin! Rawhide!" (on donkey) *"Lucky I didn't get a stubborn one." (on donkey) *"Where's the handbrake?!" (on donkey) *"I could use a siesta." *"Now that is what I call a hat!" (commenting on outfit) *"I am not convinced this poncho is me." (commenting on outfit) *"From above, I look like a fried egg." (commenting on outfit) *"This is one of them no-horse towns!" *"I'm the law in these parts!" *"Barky, I'll have a sasaparilla!" *"I'm-a fixin' to kill you!" *"There's gold in them there hills!" *"There ain't enough room for the both of us in this here town." *"It's quiet, too quiet." *"This town ain't big enough for the both of us." (used in secret Western video) The Buccaneer Program US UK *"Hi diddly-dee, a pirate's life for me!" (Start of level) *"Arr, lass, I'll be saving ye in a minute!" (Start of level) *"It worked for Douglas Fairbanks." (Start of level) *"I get seasick easy!" (Start of level) *"Standby to repel boarders!" (Start of level) *"Anyone know a good sea shanty?" *"I've never been round the cubsoft(?) before!" *"Where's the shuffle board at?" *"I've seen him! The Great White Whale!" *"These decks need a swab!" *"Crank up the Gilbert and Sullivan, dude!" *"They're running this ship with a skeleton crew!" (encountering Skeleton Pirate enemy) Rock Hard (WWGex Wrestling) US UK *"Nobody messes with the gecko!" *"Good! Lots of room, to run away!" *"Is it two falls and a submission or the other way round?" *"No hitting below the hair!" *"I'm too pretty to get hit!" *"This is where the magic happens!" *"This one is for the fans!" *"I'm king of the ring!" *"Memo to self: Don't go licking any flagpoles!" Mythology Network US UK *"Clash of the Titans, what a movie!" (Start of level) *"If I'm lucky, I'll stumble onto an orgy." (Start of level) *"Hang tight, Xtra. I think I'm getting close!" (Start of level) *"All these missions are really cutting into my 'me time'." (Start of level) *"What's on at the coliseum tonight?" (Start of level) *"I'm-a fixin' to kick your ass!" *"I am the viper and I've come to vipe your vindows!" (encountering Snake enemy) *"I ate snake once, tasted like chicken!" (encountering Snake enemy) *"Welcome to the salt and the fruit ice bathroom!" *"I had a package holiday to Lesbos once, great pindolas!" *"Okay, seen the ruins. Now where's the beach?" *"Most of this is in the British Museum!" *"It's Spartan, but Nice." *"This place is totally 80's." *"Lucky I'm wearing shinpads!" *"You shouldn't skip breakfast." (encountering Helmet Dwarf enemy) *"Ronnie Corbett in a mask!" (encountering Helmet Dwarf enemy) *"I'm taking this outfit home for later." (commenting on outfit) *"Let the orgy begin." (commenting on outfit) *"Feels nice not wearing underpants for a change." (commenting on outfit) *"Surprisingly, it gives you a lot of support!" (commenting on outfit) *"I think this is a maternity toga." (commenting on outfit) *"If Xtra could see me now..." (as Hercules) *"Check out my six-pack, ladies!" (as Hercules) *"Where's that Prince Naseem, then?" (as Hercules) *"I'm well hard." (as Hercules) Fairytales TV US UK *"I'm climbing, but I'm not gonna like it..." (Start of level) *"The man from Heinz says... (farts)" (Start of level) *"Fee, Fi... Fo-r... get it." (Start of level) *"I need a juicy Englishman for cover." (Start of level) *"This is where they test genetically-modified crops." *"It's so green and pleasent, it's making me nervous." Anime Channel US UK *"The missions just keep getting weirder!" (Start of level) *"I transform into a lettuce spinner!" (Start of level) *"Mega Gex is ready for action!" (Start of level) *"At last, a chance for some cartoon angst!" (Start of level) *"Very minimalist. I like it!" *"Ooh, it's also shiny and clean!" *"I feel a disturbance in the force... Or is it my underpants?" *"Number one, you have the con." *"This place reeks of Feng Shui." *"Metal flooring, so easy to keep clean!" *"Always wondered what it was like behind the scenes at Alton Towers." *"Schoolgirls? Why'd it have to be schoolgirls?" (encountering Schoolgirl enemies) *"Do you think I could walk into class?" (encountering Schoolgirl enemies) *"Hey baby, what's shakin'?" (encountering Schoolgirl enemies) *"Step aside miss, I don't wanna hurt ya." (encountering Schoolgirl enemies) *"I feel a little overdressed." (commenting on outfit) *"Shoulder pads, how 80's!" (commenting on outfit) *"I'm a futuristic motorbike courier!" (commenting on outfit) *"These titanium underpants really pinch." (commenting on outfit) The Brain of Oz (Lizard of Oz) US UK *"I'll bet the other kids laughed at you." *"Prepare to be brained!" *"You're ugly but I bet you're smart!" *"Excuse me, but your brain is showing." Gangster TV US UK *"I'm making them an offer they can't refuse." (Start of level) *"Are you laughin'? Are you laughin' at me?" (Start of level) *"Uh oh! And it's February 14th." (Start of level) *"Control the waterfront and you control the rest of Hull." (Start of level) *"You leave my boys alone, you see?" (Start of level) *"To think, this used to be just fields and a giant beanstalk." *"It's Euro-dingy!" *"They need better street lighting around here!" *"Get me to a speakeasy." *"Seedy and deedy!" *"I'm doing a reconstruction for Crimewatch." *"Shoulder pads are so out!" *"Hey! It says: 'Fragile, Handle With Care'!" *"When it absolutely, postively has to be there on time." *"Boy, you just blow up at the slightest thing." (encountering Big Mobster enemies) *"The name's Spade, Sam Spade!" Superhero Show US UK *"I'll leap tall sofas in a single bound!" (Start of level) *"Mmm... X-ray vision sounds promising!" (Start of level) *"My gecko senses are tingling!" (Start of level) *"There's just one thing I fear: Gecko-nite!" (Start of level) *"I am your friendly-neighbourhood super gecko!" (Start of level) *"I feel like I'm in Westside Story." *"It's a mean harsh, lonely place, but they do great coffee!" *"Top of the world, ma!" *"Runcorn's changed since I was last here..." *"This city is a jungle, but a square one with no plants!" *"I'll bet you have hop, hope and worry." (encountering Masked Thug enemy) *"Got into mummy's make-up again, eh?" (encountering Masked Thug enemy) *"Admit it, your bouts are all staged!" (encountering Masked Thug enemy) *"Did your mum take fertility drugs?" (encountering Masked Thug enemy) *"Never made it through the Gladiator auditions, eh?" (encountering Masked Thug enemy) *"As long as this isn't Kentucky, I'll be okay." (commenting on chicken costume) *"Wasn't the Superman costume available?" (commenting on chicken costume) *"I'm finger-lickin' good!" (commenting on chicken costume) *"I could star in ads for Bucket Chicken!" (commenting on chicken costume) *"Who are you callin' chicken?" (commenting on chicken costume) Channel Z US *"This is gonna cost NASA a fortune!" *"Skylab! We were all so worried about you!" *"What a bunch of space junk!" *"I love a good corporate movie!" UK *"I love a good corporate movie!" *"What a load of space junk!" *"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere near Mia!" *"So much for satellite TV." *"Houston, we have a problem!" *"This is gonna cost NASA a fortune!" *"One small step for Gecko!" Marsupial Madness US UK *"Let's get the tank and blow up Ramsey St.!" *"Goin' down under, baby!" *"So they call the women Sheila? What if her name IS Sheila?" *"Mad Gex! Beyond the Videodome!" *"The land of koalas and Men At Work." *"I'm going walkabout." *"My next misson, get the Ashes back!" *"No worries, mate!" *"Call the flying doctors!"